


羊铁｜你看起来好像很好吃（中）

by PeachyTY



Series: 你看起来好像很好吃 [2]
Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyTY/pseuds/PeachyTY
Summary: *Cake&Fork设定 不了解的朋友可以先看这里:https://m.weibo.cn/status/4525189852091400?*私设：没有Cake或Fork身份的普通人都不知道这两种人的存在
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: 你看起来好像很好吃 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854913
Kudos: 6





	羊铁｜你看起来好像很好吃（中）

Sahne｜奶油

肖俊擦干净柜台，把洗好的咖啡豆倒入机器里打磨成粉末状。

这是李永钦给他出的主意。万一学弟真的是Fork，再问起肖俊的香味，他可以说是因为自己在咖啡馆打工。当然，如果学弟只是个想撩他的普通人，那更是皆大欢喜毫无后顾之忧了。

咖啡馆是李永钦家里那位徐先生开的，他比李永钦大一岁，大学毕业后在N大对面的商业街里开了这家名为拾点的店。店面不大，装饰得简洁温馨，正中央的桌子上摆满了相框，都是他俩在世界各地旅游的合影。拾点以店里数量众多的猫咪而闻名于N市，每到周末都有很多女孩子来这里闺蜜聚会，顺便还能撸猫。

肖俊心想，也不仅仅是为了喝咖啡撸猫吧——毕竟徐英浩可是个一米八几的长腿大帅哥。不，感觉快有一米九了。

趴在柜台边的李永钦好像看透了他的想法，摇头笑道：“肖俊，你真是对自己的魅力太没自信了。”

“我？我怎么了？”

李永钦朝左边的角落努努嘴，那里坐着个扎丸子头的小姑娘，见肖俊的眼神跟过去，低下头羞红了脸。

“Louis，过来过来。”李永钦招手叫他的那只暹罗，捞起来抱在怀里摸猫猫的小脑袋，起身时见肖俊还盯着那里看，不由得戏谑道：“不是吧，你真的和她看对眼了？”

只见那丸子头女孩对面，出现了个穿连帽衫的少年。

  
刘扬扬是来赴表妹邀约的。

表妹从小在国内长大，刘扬扬只在很小的时候和她见过一面。听说他回N市上大学，表妹就请他出来喝咖啡。

刘扬扬见表妹扭扭捏捏地，失笑问她怎么了，表妹小声说，柜台的小哥哥好帅哦。

他回过头去看，视线正好和肖俊的相撞在一起。肖俊几乎是在与他眼神相交的那一瞬间就垂下眼睛，又长又密的睫毛微微颤动。

刘扬扬不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

“要喝点什么吗？”表妹出声打破了这段沉寂。

“焦糖玛奇朵。你呢？”

“卡布奇诺就好。哥，要不还是你去点单吧？”

刘扬扬应下，点了两杯咖啡，还看了看店员的胸牌。

原来他叫肖俊啊。

很好听的名字。

又过了半个钟头，肖俊想起拾点的规矩，硬着头皮走向刘扬扬那桌，问：“请问二位对今天的咖啡有什么意见吗？”

小姑娘说挺好的，刘扬扬看着浮在表面的奶泡，说很甜。

肖俊得到满意的答复，只想马上离开这个是非之地，不料刘扬扬拉住他的围裙角，又笑嘻嘻地补充一句：

和你一样甜哦，肖俊学长。

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag｜生日快乐

从那以后，刘扬扬正式对肖俊展开追求攻势。

有时是一袋子塞得满满当当的早餐，有时候是放学路上的贴身保镖。

肖俊不胜其烦，但又不敢激怒这个小学弟，生怕他胡来。

李永钦见他心烦意乱，提议道：“不如以后在Johnny的店里待久一点，加个晚班什么的，也省得你担心他每天晚上来骚扰你。”

肖俊是不收工资的，所以他怒了：“你这是压榨免费劳动力——”

李永钦笑眯眯地：“那当然，为了和徐先生的未来生活，我还是要学着精打细算点，不必要花的钱能省则省。”

“能省则省”的对象闭上嘴，有求于人的毕竟是他肖俊。

开学已经有段时间，N市也渐渐入秋，早晚温差变大了。

肖俊在店里留到晚上十点半，本来十点钟就关门了，店员姐姐不小心手抖把残渣撒了一地。她的小女儿应该还在家等她，肖俊想了想，温和地笑着说姐你先走吧，剩下的我来收拾。女店员感激地去更衣室换下工作服，临走前还承诺说小肖啊明天姐给你带自己亲手做的蛋挞。

没想到这一收拾，就收到了十点半。

徐英浩着着急急从后厨出来，看到肖俊，讶异地问：“怎么还没走？”

“地上洒了东西，我清理一下。”

“Ten说犯了肠胃炎有点难受，我得回家照顾他。钥匙放这了，麻烦你走之前锁一下门，谢谢。” 徐英浩掏出大门钥匙放在柜台上，走出大门两步又折返回来，“你自己回家......没问题吧？”

肖俊知道他是什么意思，点点头，“没事的，哥你快回家吧。”

“那你注意安全。”

又过了十五分钟左右，肖俊终于把最后一块污渍擦干净，准备回家。

夜晚的空气凉丝丝的，他缩缩脖子把围巾围紧一些，余光却瞥见个可疑的人正待在路灯柱子边上双手抱臂。

仿佛正在等他。

肖俊加快步伐想避开，等他走近看清了那人的样貌，呼吸一滞——

正是去年攻击过自己的那个混血Fork。

肖俊心下暗叫不好，这四周灯光昏暗，除了他俩一个人都没有，那Fork如果想把他就地吃干抹净简直是毫无阻碍。

眼看着高大的身影朝自己一步步逼近，肖俊紧张得腿都软了，他一边后退一边环顾四周，试图辨别方便他逃离的方向。

“学长，好巧啊。”

二人循声望去，绑着黑色发带穿一身休闲运动装的年轻男孩正双手插兜站在不远处，他大概没发现什么异样，神色如常地朝肖俊问好。

“我给你发了好多信息都没见你回，怎么，忘记今晚的约定啦？”刘扬扬一把揽过肖俊的肩膀，低声耳语：“跟我走，我保护你。”

肖俊这一刻突然觉得，以前嫌烦的小学弟变成了自己唯一的救命稻草。

以后对他耐心一点吧——

他专心地想着，全然没有注意到身旁小学弟回过头，丢给混血男人一个警告意味的眼神。

他是我的，只有我能碰。

刘扬扬看看表，已经快十一点了。

肖俊愁眉苦脸地群发信息，宿舍门禁已经过了，他的朋友们又基本上都是学生，不会住校外公寓。

李永钦和徐英浩——算了，肖俊摇摇头，这个点估计李永钦已经吃好药睡下了，他一个Cake跑去人家情侣那里借宿，怎么想都不太方便。

那就只有留在刘扬扬家里了。

刘扬扬虽然才大一，但他不住宿舍，自己在校外租了间公寓。房间里到处都是喝剩下的瓶子和扯开的零食包装袋，肖俊看傻了眼。

“今晚这里本来是我的生日party，”刘扬扬拿起散落在地上的饮料罐。“突然想起来学长快下班了，我就先溜走了。”

肖俊一怔。他每天晚上也跟着自己......？

他想得出神，刘扬扬那家伙却以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑过来，把他推到沙发上。

“我给学长帮了大忙，那学长是不是应该补偿我一个生日礼物呢？”

肖俊的发间是奶油的清香；肖俊的耳垂是焦糖的浓甜；肖俊的鼻尖是巧克力的醇厚。

眼前的人脸已经快熟透了，还在艰难地小声嗫嚅着什么。刘扬扬俯下身去听，原来肖俊说的是生日快乐。

肖俊的唇，于他而言就像是美食家吃蛋糕时一定要留在最后一口品尝的樱桃。

刘扬扬微笑着吻上去。

谢谢，我最甜的小蛋糕。


End file.
